


If Makoto Had a Different Talent

by MutsumiMaeno, rose_music_love



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Story Prompts, i keep writing these late at night im gonna die lol, slight angst, talent swap AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-04-11 21:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_music_love/pseuds/rose_music_love
Summary: Based on MutsumiMaeno's story, "If Shuichi Had a Different Talent (Kind of Talent-Swap AU)". Check it out! It's good!This is just if Naegi had a different talent and wasn't the Ultimate Lucky Student. Enjoy!
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Naegi Makoto, Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Fujisaki Chihiro & Naegi Makoto, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto & Everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ship Prompts - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 406





	1. Ultimate Assassin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MutsumiMaeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If Shuichi Had a Different Talent (Kind of Talent-Swap AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843501) by [MutsumiMaeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno). 

> Thank you to MutsumiMaeno for allowing me to create this! Check his story out, the title is in the summary. Also, I might have missed some tags, so if you feel that tags don't belong or should be up there, then please feel free to notify me.
> 
> PSA to all of those who leave suggestions: If you give me a story prompt for the suggested talent, it might not be as you asked. I might change it up slightly so I can make it easier for me to write it out, also so it doesn't get too out of character. Thank you, and enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'd change it up a little bit. I rewrote 3 chapters, so I hope you enjoy them! The others should come out soon? Maybe? Idk. I also put in ship prompts, and the talents of the other characters will not change unless I change them.
> 
> For those who are new, I deleted chapters I wrote previously, and am currently rewriting them.
> 
> This is Ultimate Assassin Makoto, I hope you enjoy!

**OBJECTIVE: Assassinate Hope’s Peak Acadamy’s headmaster, Jin Kirigiri.**

Makoto thought he had heard that name before. The Kirigiris were known for their detective work. It was strange to him though, how he had become the headmaster of Hope’s Peak. Anyone would’ve thought he would’ve carried on the Kirigiri legacy.

There was no point in questioning it now because he was about to be dead anyway. He wonders what he did for him to deserve assassination. Maybe jealousy? After all, being the headmaster of an illustrious academy like Hope's Peak must be pretty sought after.

Makoto was hiding behind a building waiting for the correct moment to strike the old man when a rustling came from behind him. He whipped his head around, ready to pounce on whoever was there because if he was caught in the act, he’d be sentenced to life in prison, or even executed.

… But there was no one there.

“... Huh…” He breathes out. 

_ Strange, _ he thinks.

He looks back around the corner to see that his target had slipped away from his sight.

“Damnit!” He quietly yells at himself. “I should’ve kept my eye on the target.”

He wouldn’t have been so bummed if the reward wasn’t so big. 10 million yen is a lot to kill the headmaster, but worth it.

No matter, he would just track him down again. Although it’s a pain, it’s worth it. 10 million is always worth it.

Makoto is about to run off when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

He yelps in surprise and quickly rotates his body to the person who grabbed his shoulder.

It was his target, Jin Kirigiri.

“You! How did you find me?!” He yells.

When he looked at who was behind him, it was clear how he was found out.

“M-Master?” His voice cracked a little as he forced himself to speak.

His master, Maki Harukawa, who taught him everything he knows about assassination, was behind his target, Headmaster Kirigiri. He felt a little betrayed, but he convinced himself there was a reason for this.

“Hello, Makoto. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Ms. Harukawa has told me a lot about you. Including your… talent.” Jin gestures to the knife Makoto has in his right hand.

Makoto is frozen stiff as he stares at Jin and Maki. He doesn’t know what to think or do.

“I know you are probably really confused about all of this, but I’d like to request that you come with us so we can discuss things.”

Makoto stands still before he opens his mouth to respond.

“... where are we going then?”

“To Hope’s Peak,” Jin responds.

\----------

Before he knows it, Makoto is sitting in Headmaster Kirigiri’s office. He doesn’t know what to think, or what to do. He’s assuming he isn’t going to jail because if he was, Headmaster Kirigiri wouldn’t have brought him to his office in Hopes Peak.

His master is sitting next to him, just as silent as him.

_ God help me, this is so awkward… _

Maki has kept the same expression on her face as when he first met her. Cold and blank.

Makoto sits there with cold sweat dripping down his forehead.

Before anything can get any tenser, Makoto heard the sound of an opening door behind him. Relief rushed through him as Jin sat down in his chair.

“So, Makoto, you’re wondering why you’re here, correct?” Makoto nods. Jin just smiles.

“Yes, please. I’d like to know why my master is here too.” Makoto timidly asks.

Makoto looks at Maki from his peripherals. Her expression has stayed the same as ever.

“Yes, I had a feeling you’d ask that. You see, Makoto. Your master is the reason you’re here right now.” He said.

Makoto looked at him with clear disbelief.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you right-?”

Jin shook his head.

“No, you heard me completely right. She’s the one that set this up.” He stated in a serious tone.

Makoto looked at Maki. He felt… lied to. But… he believes she had good intentions. He just needs to hear it from her.

“Master… is that true?” He asked with a soft voice.

Maki nodded her head.

“But… why?”

“I wanted to give you a chance.” She stated with no clear emotion in her voice.

Makoto tilted his head. He was confused.

“Do you remember why you started your life as an assassin?” She asks him.

He nods slowly. It was because he had to do something to keep him and his sister off the streets. Even if it meant sacrificing human lives to do so.

“I didn’t want you wasting your humanity on assassination anymore. I didn’t want you to waste your life like how I did with mine.” She sounded almost regretful.

“Master…” Makoto wanted to reach out and hug her.

Jin pipes up.

“What she’s trying to say is that she and I worked out a way for you to attend Hope’s Peak.”

Makoto looked at Jin like he was crazy. Him? Attending Hope’s Peak? The school that’s for the elite only to attend. He’d be going to Hope's Peak now?

Jin analyzes Makoto’s expression.

“So you want to continue assassination?”

Makoto’s eyes grow wide as he wildly starts to shake his head.

“N-No! I… I’d be honored to attend Hopes Peak. But, why help out a murderer? Don’t you have other super talented students that could replace me?” He asks him.

“Well, hypothetically, I could. But I felt this was right.” He says. Makoto felt that that wasn’t the entire truth, but decided against it.

“Ah… I see.” Makoto nods in response. “Would I be going as the Ultimate Assassin? I would think that would harm the school’s reputation if you scouted a murderer.”

Jin shakes his head.

“No, we’ve made arrangements for you to attend as the Ultimate Lucky Student for your cover-up.” He explained.

Makoto couldn’t tell whether that was worse than being the Ultimate Assassin. He decided it was better, but not by a lot.

“Alright. Thank you for this opportunity, Headmaster Kirigiri.” Makoto said as he bowed in his chair.

“It’s my pleasure.” Jin gives Makoto a warm smile. “You’d best head off now. You’ve got to prepare for this school year.”

Makoto nods and looks at Maki.

“Thank you, master. For caring so much.”

Maki nods, and for once in who knows how many years he’s known her, smiles a little.

“‘Course. You’re like family to me.”

Before the two are about to leave, Jin says something.

“Oh, by the way. My daughter is attending as the Ultimate Detective. I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun trying to keep your secret from her.” He chuckles from behind them.

_ Crap… _

  
  


**Story Prompt: ** As Makoto attends Hopes Peak, he has to deal with the Ultimate Detective, Kyoko Kirigiri, who is more than determined to find out what he is hiding. Sadly he cannot escape the clutches of her, for she is too skilled. 

  
**Note: ** (If you’d like to use this prompt, please credit me! Thank you <3. You may decide where the story goes.)


	2. Ultimate Pop Star/Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another rewrite! I hope you enjoy!

It was another busy day for Makoto. After a few live performances, he was beat.

Makoto entered his dressing room, hanging up his wig. Sweat was dripping down his forehead. The attention was nice, but it gets tiring after doing more than 2 shows in a day.

Makoto sits in his chair, reminiscing about how it all started. Komaru had dressed him up in her clothes and had even put a wig on him for fun. After Komaru had pressured Makoto into singing for her, he reluctantly did so because of those cursed puppy eyes she used against him. It wasn’t so bad since he enjoyed singing, and his parents always praised how good he was. Eventually, this turned into a passion that he wanted to pursue, which he did successfully later on. But the twist on this is that he would cross dress during performances or when out on official business because he enjoyed the feeling of being someone entirely different. It was also a way to still have a normal life outside of being a pop star,

From performing for his sister to performing to a huge crowd of people… how far he has come…

While thinking about the past, he hears a knock on the door.

_ Ah, it must be Komaru! _

He rushes to get the door.

Komaru was like his manager. He has an actual manager, but Komaru was sort of like… moral support. She gave good advice when he needed it the most, and she also helped him come this far. He likes to call her his manager because it makes her happy.

Makoto quickly opened the door to see Komaru standing there.

“Hey, Makoto. Can we talk?” She asked.

“Sure.” He said. He moves out of the way.

Komaru turns around to talk to whoever was waiting outside.

“I’ll contact you when we talk it over. Mhm! Thank you!” She turns back around and enters the dressing room.

“Okay, don’t freak out,” Komaru warns him.

“You saying that is already making me nervous. What is it?” Makoto asks with a slight panic in his voice.

“So… the headmaster of Hope’s Peak was here. ” Makoto’s eyes widened in shock.

“W-Wait, you’re kidding, right?”

“No! He was actually here! I’m sure you saw him behind me outside.” She gestures to the door. “He wanted me to relay to you that he would like to invite you to attend Hope’s Peak! I’m sure you’re going to accept, right?”

“Yes, but… does he know about… y’know…” He gestures to himself.

Komaru nods. “Yes. It seems that his staff did a thorough investigation on you! It was kind of weird.”

Makoto wanted to cry. Performing was always a dream he had, and this could make it a reality. This could determine his success in the entertainment industry.

He ends up spilling those tears of joy.

“Aww, Makoto, don’t cry. You worked so hard for this! You deserve it.” Komaru says and gives him a warm hug.

“I know, I’m just… so happy!” He says in between sniffles as he wipes his tears away.

“Maybe I’ll become the Ultimate Manager just so I can be  _ your _ manager!” She jokes.

Makoto laughs. “That would be great.”

Komaru gives Makoto the folded uniform that the headmaster had given her before he left.

“Here. Don’t worry, it’s the girls' uniform.”

Makoto takes it and puts it on a table near him.

“I’ll go let him know that you said yes. I’ll be right back, and then we can head home, alright?” She takes her phone out and opens the door to leave. “I’ll be back in about 10 minutes.”

Komaru leaves and closes the door behind her. Makoto flops down on a couch that’s in the dressing room.

He really is overjoyed about this.

  
  


**Story Prompt:** Now that Makoto has entered Hope’s Peak, he has to keep his pop star persona on all the time now, unfortunately. If he was found out to be a boy, his whole career could fall apart, and he didn’t want that to happen. Besides that, there was a persistent student that would try to hang around the pop star a lot. It was the Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata. He was very adamant about hanging out with Makoto. Trying to ask him out on dates, considering that 1) he is the Ultimate Pop Sensation, 2) he thinks that Makoto is a girl. At first, Makoto just thought that Leon was trying to use him because of his title as the Ultimate Pop Sensation, but as time goes on, Leon starts to grow on him, as he was actually very sweet and would make him laugh. Hopefully, he can keep his secret away from him until he graduates. But that seems very unlikely.

  
**Note: ** (If you’d like to use this prompt, please credit me! Thank you <3. You may decide where the story goes.)


	3. Ultimate Disguise Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what the correct term is, but I changed it to that because I didn't know how to write imposter Makoto. If any of you know the correct term please tell me, because I will change it to that.

Escape. That was all that was on his mind right now.

He couldn’t stand the abuse anymore. He didn’t understand why his parents hated him so much, but that didn’t matter anymore. What mattered was escaping from his home. He couldn’t even call it that anymore. It was just his personal hell.

Makoto had prepared for this weeks before, with clothes and other stuff to disguise himself with. It was a weird talent he held, but it always worked to his benefit whenever he went out.

He doesn’t know if his parents will come looking for him once they realize he’s gone. Maybe they won’t care this time. Maybe they’ll give up on him for good. He’d rather wish they’d give up than drag him back to that hell hole like all the other times before.

Makoto sighs and looks at the bag of clothes he bought. In order to successfully hide from his parents' grasp for good… he might have to do the most embarrassing thing he’s ever done.

Makoto takes out the pair of girls' clothing he’d bought from the thrift shop nearby. He didn’t have a lot of money, so all he could buy was a hoodie, a skirt, and some sneakers since he’d be on foot for a while. He also bought a wig that he thought he’d never have to use. How wrong he was. He  _ could _ use the clothes he owned, but his parents would be able to use that as a way to find him.

This was his best bet. His final chance at freedom.

After putting everything on, as well as applying some makeup to disguise his looks (that he already owned), he grabbed the bag of extra clothes he prepared, and quietly crept out of the house.

\----------

After a few hours of being on the road, Makoto started thinking about how terrible his life was. At first, it was being heavily neglected by his parents. Then being neglected turned into verbal abuse, for who knows why. Verbal then turned physical. They even refused to let him attend school anymore because of the bruises he gained almost every day. It just got worse and worse, to the point where he just couldn’t take it anymore.

As Makoto walked and walked, he started to feel hungry. There was a convenience store nearby, but he didn’t want to waste the limited amount of money he had. He’d just have to wait until he got a job again. He decided to just keep walking.

Eventually, he found a quiet alleyway that he could sleep in. Hopefully, he could avoid danger for one night.

After sitting down, he brings his knees up to his chest and rests his head on his arms, eventually falling asleep.

\----------

Makoto is woken up by a light shake from someone, but he doesn’t know who. It’s still dark out. Probably around 2 to 3 A.M. 

Half asleep, he sees a girl kneeling in front of him, but he doesn’t know who she is. It’s all a blur.

“Hey? Are you awake yet?” The girl asks.

“Mmmm… who… who’re you…?” He asked, sounding extremely groggy.

“That doesn’t matter right now. Why’re you sleeping in an alleyway? Do you not have a home to go to?” She asks him.

Home… He frowns thinking about that.

“No. I… I ran away.” He started to tear up, all of his emotions had finally caught up with him. “I- I don’t have anywhere to go. I can’t even call that place I used to live h-home.” He says through small sobs.

_Why am I telling a stranger all this? _ He asks himself this but the answer doesn't come to him.

“H-Hey now, don’t cry. Do you… Do you wanna talk about it?” The girl asks awkwardly but worried.

“Why would you wanna listen to a stranger’s story?” Makoto asks, wiping his tears away.

The girl ponders for a second.

“Because I want to help you.”

He wants to ask why, but he decides it’s best he doesn’t.

“W-What’s your name?” He asks.

The girl pauses before answering him. “It’s Aoi. Aoi Asahina.”

“Aoi… I see.”

“What’s yours?”

Makoto pauses. He can’t tell her his real name, because he doesn’t want to take the risk of being found.

“M-Mizuki.” He decides. “Call me Mizuki.”

“Mizuki… What a pretty name.” Aoi flashes Makoto a smile. “C’mon. You look hungry. We can go get something to eat and talk about this while we eat.”

“R-Really?” He tries to hide the enthusiasm in his voice. “T-Thank you!”

“It’s nothing. Hop on.” She pats the back of her seat. Makoto gets on awkwardly. “Hold on to my waist. Don’t want you falling off and killing yourself.”

“A-Alright.” Makoto awkwardly wraps his arms around Aoi’s waist. He’s never ridden on a motorcycle, so this is all new to him.

“Let’s go,” Aoi says as she accelerates her motorcycle.

\----------

After the two exit the convenience store, Makoto tells Aoi about why he had run away from his home. By the time he was finished, he swore he could see steam coming from Aoi’s ears.

“You’re kidding me! How awful can your parents get!” She said, outraged.

“Mhm… I decided I couldn’t take it anymore, so I ran away. Even if I had no plan, it was better than staying there.” He said solemnly.

“That makes sense,” Aoi says as she finishes off her sandwich. “If you need a place to stay, I can let you stay with me and my friends.”

“R-Really?” Makoto asks with hope in his eyes.

“Yes, really.” Aoi pauses. “We’re actually a biker gang, but we’re not bad people. We don’t do anything illegal as the rumors suggest.”

Makoto’s eyes widen when he hears that she’s a part of a gang. As much as he wouldn’t normally want to get involved with a gang, Aoi doesn’t seem like a bad person. For the most part, he’s starting to trust her. Plus, this might be his only chance to find a secure shelter.

“If I was in a normal circumstance, I wouldn’t accept, but this is my best bet on surviving and staying out of my parents' clutches. And… you don’t seem like a bad person. So… I’ll trust you for now.” He says.

“Nice!” Aoi gets up excitedly. “C’mon. We should go so you can meet the others! We’ll be your new family!”

_ A new family… that doesn’t sound so bad… _

**Story Prompt: ** Makoto ends up joining Aoi’s gang, which ends up being less trouble than the news makes it seem like. Maybe it’s because their gang is different, but Makoto enjoys his stay with Aoi and the others (the DR1 cast). Soon, missing reports about him go around the internet, across the radios, on news stations. Aoi notices that every time these missing reports about this “Makoto Naegi” appear, he freezes up. (Btw, she doesn’t know that Makoto is a boy because he goes by Mizuki and is disguised as a girl to avoid being found, just in case you didn't notice.) (You could interpret this as either Aoi & Makoto or Everyone & Makoto because they’re all protective over their new family member. Ultimately it’s up to your imagination.) (Also, I haven't decided where Komaru stands in this fic, so if you decide to write a fic based on this, go for whatever you want.)

  
**Note: ** (If you’d like to use this prompt, please credit me! Thank you <3. You may decide where the story goes.)


	4. Ultimate Perfumer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 out of 13 rewrites done! :DD

Makoto is a perfumer. He’s been experimenting with different scents for a few years now. His sister, Komaru Naegi, was kind of the reason for his success. She had stolen one of the bottles that he made and worn it to school. It wasn’t a big deal at first until she stole  _ another _ bottle of his and had given it to her friend. Eventually, things started escalating, and people started finding out that he had made them. Even though he was offered a partnership in selling his perfume, he didn’t accept it. He wanted to manage a business of his own and make them himself. That was his passion.

His secret was his sense of smell. He knew what was too strong, and what wasn’t fragrant enough. He was able to pick which scents would compliment each other well, with trial and error of course. He didn’t know what he would do without his sense of smell.

Until one day, he would have to face that question.

\----------

Makoto was minding his business, as usual, walking down the street, thinking about what new scent he could make for his next collection.

A series of unfortunate events occurred. Due to his sense of smell, he can easily be overwhelmed if a smell is too strong. Depending on the level of intensity, it can cause him to gag, vomit, pass out, or all of the above. Normally Makoto likes to avoid large crowds just in case there are strong scents that could cause him to react badly. Unfortunately, he couldn’t avoid them successfully.

There were many people in the crowd, and his senses were overloaded with strong manly smelling colognes and extremely fragrant floral perfumes, none of which were his. This caused him to almost double over.

Makoto immediately covered his nose with his jacket that he wore, attempting to shield himself from the overwhelming smells. Unfortunately, his luck had seemed to turn on him again. While Makoto focused on keeping himself stable, a biker came and barged his way through him and some other people, causing him to fall over in the crowd, running over his wrist while biking.

Makoto yelped in pain as his head hit the concrete  _ hard _ . His wrist ached but grew numb as the trauma to the head caused him to blackout. The last words he could hear was a bunch of shrieking and people yelling for someone to call an ambulance.

\----------

Makoto slowly opened his eyes. He was in a white room, he assumed. His back was more comfortable but still ached from the fall.

_ The fall?  _ He asked himself.

Right, he’d fallen really hard, causing him to hit his head on the concrete because of a biker who had accidentally barged into him. It caught him off guard because he was in a vulnerable state at the time.

Assuming he was in a hospital, he tried to lift himself up with his arm but yelped in pain.

“Ow…” He whined.

He had forgotten the biker had also run over his left wrist. It went numb at the time, so he had also forgotten that happened.

When the room finally unblurred and stopped spinning, he slowly took in his surroundings.

_ Definitely a hospital room.  _ He thought to himself.

Makoto brought his knees up to his chest, laying his head on them. He looked and saw some pretty flowers as decorations.

_ … Wait. _

That was strange… normally he’d be able to smell flowers from this far (which really wasn’t that far to him)

Concern welled up inside him.

Makoto fidgeted with the hospital bed blanket until a nurse had arrived. She seemed pretty young to be a fully working nurse. She looked like she was in high school.

The nurse gave him a soft smile which made him blush a little.

_ She’s really cute… _ He thought, but shook the thought away and brought his attention back to the current situation.

“Good morning, Makoto. You’ve been out for a few hours.” The nurse spoke. Her smile cleared any anxiety that was going through his mind.

“G-Good morning,” Makoto replied. “Miss, do you know what happened?”

She frowns. “I’m afraid I don’t know the specifics. I was assigned to your room on short notice.” She paused. “The doctor had told me that you’d hit your head really hard but didn’t tell me how. It’s very likely that you have a mild concussion, which can lead to dizziness, headaches, and even loss of smell, etcetera.”

_ Loss of smell… So that’s why I can’t smell what I’d normally be able to smell. _

“It’s nothing to be too concerned about though. If you recover correctly, you should be back to normal in about a week or two. Though you’ll need to rest, and restrain from doing anything like playing video games or watching TV for too long.” She said.

Makoto nods.  _ I guess it won’t be too bad, since it won’t take too long for me to recover… _

“Alright. Thank you, uh…”

“Sayaka. My name’s Sayaka Maizono.” She flashes a warm smile.

“A-Ah, yes. Thank you, Miss Sayaka.” He scratched the back of his neck with his right arm,

Sayaka nods. Before she leaves, she turns around. “Do you have a guardian to help you recover during the day?”

Makoto pauses, then shakes his head. “No, my parents are gone for work during the day and my sister has school.”

“Hmm… I see…” She thinks for a second. Suddenly, her expression changed, as if she’s figured something out. “Ah, I know! I can come to take care of you for the two weeks. I’ll be right back.”

Sayaka leaves the room all of a sudden before Makoto can protest. It wasn’t long before she came back. 

“Alright, so I’ve spoken with the doctors. They agreed to let me help you recover, as long as we talk to your parents about it.”

Makoto wanted to protest, but knowing his parents, they’d agree either way.

_ I guess there’s no harm in it… _

“O-Okay.” He stuttered.

“Great!” She turned around to leave. “The hospital has called your family, so they should be here shortly.”

She paused for a second. "Also, if I may request something. Please call me Sayaka. Miss makes me feel old, even though I'm the same age as you."

Makoto nodded since there was really nothing to say.

She smiled and left the room.

He can't deny that he's a little excited...

**Story Prompt: ** The following day, Sayaka goes over to watch over Makoto, making sure he recovers properly. They get along really well and soon they start developing feelings for each other. (I can’t think of anything else or this, so if you decide to use this prompt, go ham with it.)   
  


**Note:** (If you’d like to use this prompt, please credit me! Thank you <3. You may decide where the story goes.)


	5. Ultimate Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 out of 13 rewrites done. Sorry, I was procrastinating with this one. Finals and crap. It's 2 am. I'm tired.

“Please! Have mercy!!” A cry from Makoto’s assailants came from the other room, muffled, but still audible. He tried covering his ears so he did not have to imagine what was going on in that room. His attempt was futile, as the cries kept worming its way into his ears.

Soon enough, the cries were cut off in an instant. They were dead, he assumed. Executed for an attempted assassination of the prince.

Makoto tried to shake his head of the image that stayed in his head. He should be upset that he was once again, almost killed for his crown, but instead, he felt… guilty almost. He never liked being a prince. Part of him wanted to know what having a normal life was like. But he knows that his duties cannot be left for someone else to do. It was his duty to take the crown when it was time…

Makoto uncovered his ears. He heard the door to the execution room unlock. His mother and father walked out with two guards flanked by their sides.

“You may go.” Makoto’s mother said in a dismissive tone. The guards bowed and hurried off. She sighed. “We’re going to have to find yet  _ another _ pair of qualified bodyguards.”

_ Because my bodyguards got killed while protecting me… _ He thought to himself guiltily.

If only he knew how to fight, maybe he wouldn’t always have to rely on others to defend him. He felt helpless.

He’d just have to find a way to get stronger so he’s not just a weak little prince.

\----------

Mukuro was in the middle of fiddling around with her gun when her sister Junko had burst into her room without any warning. It wasn’t anything new.

“What is it, Junko?” Mukuro asked tiredly. She didn’t actually turn to look at her sister. She just glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

Junko beamed at her with the brightest smile on her face. It was more like a mischievous grin than a smile.

“Aww, c’mon sis! Aren’t you going to look at your little sister?” She teased. Mukuro’s blank expression turned into a frown and begrudgingly turned her body towards Junko.

“What do you need.” She said colder.

Junko scoffed but then laughed it off.

“Oh, nothing. I was just going to tell you about this letter from  _ the royal family _ , but I guess you don’t wanna be involved with all of that  _ nonsense _ .” Junko said in a taunting tone.

When Junko mentioned the royal family, Mukuro snapped to attention.

“ _ What did you just say? _ ” Mukuro asked in an almost threatening voice.

“Oh, it’s just the royal family requesting us as their son’s bodyguards. It’s nothing really.” She said in a nonchalant tone. “I guess I’ll just respond back to them that we can’t accept the offer. How sad… they offered such generous compensation!”

“Wait!” Mukuro said hurriedly.

Junko turned back around, looking at Mukuro with a sly grin.

“What is it, big sis?”

Mukuro gathered her composure again, attempting to not make a fool out of herself.

“T-Tell me more about the… offer… please…” She stuttered.

Junko grinned wider. “Of course, big sis!”

Junko cleared her throat and began reading the letter out loud in an overdramatic fashion.

After she was done, Mukuro just stared at her, clearly weirded out by what she had just witnessed.

“That’s it!” Junko said as she finished.

Mukuro just nodded. She was in deep thought. So it had seemed that someone recommended them to the royal family, with Mukuro being the Ultimate Soldier, and Junko being the Ultimate Swordswoman. The royal family would pay them generously, which was a pro. A con on the other hand was risking their lives. But then again, they did that pretty much daily, so it wasn't really a con.

Junko started getting impatient and waved a hand in front of Mukuro, trying to gain her attention.

“Mukuroooo? Earth to Mukuro!” She huffed impatiently.

“What,” Mukuro asked, irritation coating her voice.

“Are we going to accept the offer?” Junko pouted like a child.

Mukuro thought for a second before nodding.

“Yeah. It’s pretty hard not to. Looking at how… enthusiastic you are, I’m assuming you want to accept it too.” Mukuro points out.

Junko secretly fist pumped in victory.

“... Weirdo,” Mukuro mumbles before turning her back on her sister.

**Story Prompt:** Mukuro and Junko move into the royal family’s home as they officially become Makoto’s bodyguards. When Makoto heard the news that the Ultimate Soldier and the Ultimate Swordswoman were going to be his personal bodyguards, he couldn’t help but be a little excited. He wanted to ask them if they could teach him how to defend himself because he didn’t want to put them at risk. Mukuro is both taken aback by his request and confused. In all her times as a soldier, it was every person for themself. No one was willing to risk their lives for someone else, so this was all new. As for Junko, she was confused about why he cared. In all her years, she’s been the sword for her masters. They never cared for her well being like Makoto has. It was strange. She couldn’t tell what she was feeling. (Yes she still has a despair thing, but not enough to like cause the end of the world)  Some part of her wonders how Makoto would feel if she stabbed him, but she kept that to herself.

  
**Note:** (If you’d like to use this prompt, please credit me! Thank you <3. You may decide where the story goes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if you've noticed but i included a little bit of pekos backstory with junko. yknow with the "why does my master care for me" stuff. anyways i hope you enjoyed. yes my writing rn is different bc im tired. its like 2 am.


	6. Ultimate Writing Prodigy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I broke my back writing this. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for not posting for who knows how long. I needed a break from a lot of things. (Mostly school lol.)

Makoto was a very normal looking guy from the outside. At first glance, he doesn’t seem like much. But hidden inside he’s got a tremendous writing talent. But that’s not all that he’s hiding… He hides something very deep and dark in his body. Something no one will ever figure out, as long as he lives.

\----------

Chihiro is sitting on the couch with his older sister Chiaki. Chiaki is holding a pink fairy rabbit plushie that she named ‘Usami’ as she watches the TV. Normally Chihiro would’ve holed up in his room, playing around with some coding, but his favorite author was coming up on a talk show, so he didn’t want to miss it.

Makoto Naegi, the young writing prodigy, who has written and sold countless copies of his books. One of his best sellers was an adventure novel, where the protagonist used hope and courage to defeat the villain. Although, Chihiro had to admit that it was a little far-fetched. But it's a fictional novel. It’s not supposed to be extremely realistic or else that would just be boring. Either way, the book was really inspiring how the protagonist didn’t give in to despair and kept moving forward despite the circumstances.

Chihiro watched in awe as his idol sat down in the chair. The host gave Makoto a warm smile, doing what most talk show hosts do.

“Mr. Naegi, I’d like to ask how you’ve come up with such awe-inspiring books? A lot of youth these days really look forward to your writing. A lot of reviews are saying that it gives them a hopeful feeling.” The host asks.

Makoto smiles kindly at the host. “I wanted to bring some joy and optimism into the world, so I thought I’d give it by writing something that could spark that. I didn’t think it would become a huge hit, but here we are.”

“That is a very inspiring thing to say, Mr. Naegi. I admire the good intentions behind it.” It sounded like a genuine compliment.

Most of the talk show is filled with the backstory behind some of Makoto’s books, his plans for the future, etc. Chihiro zoned out a little, growing a little sleepy. There were 2 questions from the host that caught his attention.

“Mr. Naegi, there are rumors that you will be attending the illustrious Hope's Peak Academy. Are these rumors true?” The host asks.

Makoto nods with pure joy in his eyes. “I have been given the honor of attending as the Ultimate Writing Prodigy in class 78.”

“That is exciting to hear. I’m positive you’ll do good work there.” The host said encouragingly.

That caught Chihiro’s attention because he was also attending Hope's Peak but as the Ultimate Programmer. He felt the adrenaline kicking in just thinking about it. He’d get to meet his idol.  _ I hope I don’t mess it up, _ he thinks.

The other question that caught his attention was:

“Makoto, according to rumors, do you think the recent murders from the new rumored serial killer are to go against your writing? It sounds far-fetched, but ever since your books started selling like wildfire, the serial killer’s numbers kept going up. And what doesn’t help is that written in the blood of the victim is “DESPAIR” in all capital letters, and nothing more. Do you think this is a coincidence?” The hosts asks him, almost hesitant.

Makoto visibly frowns. Chihiro doesn’t know if it’s just him, but he looks… almost guilty? I guess you can’t help but feel bad if your writing might be what’s causing a surge in murders.

“I’d like to not think that my writing is what is causing the increase in killings but… It could possibly be it. It doesn’t seem like a coincidence, which is what bothers me. But it won’t stop me from writing. People enjoy my works, and I enjoy writing them. I won’t stop writing because of some deranged serial killer.” Makoto says with vigor. It’s almost as if he’s trying to convince himself about something, but Chihiro can’t tell what.

“Your courage and confidence are admirable. I’m sure everyone watching this is very inspired by the words you’ve spoken today.” The host compliments.

After a few more questions, the talk show is at its conclusion.

“That’s all the time we have for today. Thank you, Mr. Naegi, for making time to come and talk with me. Is there anything you’d like to say to the viewers before you go?”

Makoto nods and looks at the camera. “Don’t give in.”

The host looks confused but doesn’t question it any further. After saying farewell to the audience, the program changes to BREAKING NEWS.

There are several new cases from that dreaded serial killer. All with the same messages that say “DESPAIR”. No one knows exactly what it means. Maybe they’re trying to tell them to despair as they look at the body of the victim, or maybe they’re trying to show how despairful it is. No one knows.

Chihiro thinks back to what Makoto said before the talk show ended.

“Don’t give in.”

What did that mean?

**Story Prompt: ** I ripped a little bit of Toko’s story and added it to Makoto because I’m not super creative, but I just,, really like part despair!makoto. No, he does not have DID because DID is actually really poorly represented in the game. We’ll just say he has a split personality because of trauma. Anyways, on with the plot. Makoto makes it to Hopes Peak, but worries for the safety of others, for his split personality really likes to go against him, being despair fueled and all. Chihiro, meeting his idol, tries to hang out with him, and somehow succeeds while being a stuttering mess. They start to hang out and become closer as friends until Makoto stops attending classes for about 4 days. Worried, Chihiro checks his room with the help of another classmate (who lockpicks the door, you can choose any character, I really don’t care) but finds he isn’t there. Meanwhile, more murders occur, and only Chihiro is suspicious. Everyone seemed to have turned a blind eye to it, or maybe they just haven’t fit the pieces together. Chihiro ends up confronting Makoto and ends up trying to help him subdue his other personality. In a desperate attempt to help (after almost getting killed by this split personality of Makoto’s) he calls for some help from the Ultimate Therapist (choose whoever you see fits, again, I don’t care.) Who both end up trying to help Makoto. You may choose whether this ends happily or in doom. :) The ships can be interpreted as romantic or platonic, again, you choose.

  
**Note:** (If you’d like to use this prompt, please credit me! Thank you <3. You may decide where the story goes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my back hurts so bad lol. sorry if theres any errors, its currently 1:42 am. im extremely tired but at least i got this done. let me know your thoughts if you want. see ya :)


	7. Ultimate Luckster (Lucky Student)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please look at the story prompt for an explanation about the talent.

Kyoko was casually relaxing on the beach. Thinking about the recent events with that… rabbit thing, when she was interrupted by a rather cheerful-looking face.

“Kyoko! What a pleasant surprise to see you here!” Her classmate, Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student, sat down next to her on the sand, grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh… hello Makoto.” Kyoko greeted him.

“What’re you doing here, Kyoko?” He asked curiously.

She thought for a moment. “Just thinking about things.” She answered.

“Ohh, I see I see!” Makoto thought about asking more, but hesitated, fearing she would think of his constant questions as annoying.

The two sat in silence as they stared at the blaring sun that shined down on the secluded island.

“Y’know, I can’t tell whether this was lucky or not. We’re stuck on an island, but we have food and a bunch of things to do here!” Makoto pondered.

“... What made you think about this all of a sudden?” Kyoko asked, curiously.

“Oh! Well… I’ve always had a weird luck cycle. Even though something bad happens, something good ends up happening afterwards! For example, when I was small, me and my little sister Komaru once got stuck in a fire in one of our old homes. Surprisingly, all of our stuff was perfectly fine and we got out safely, but the twist was that our home was completely burnt to a crisp, so our parents had to go looking for a new home.” Makoto told her enthusiastically.

Makoto’s enthusiasm threw Kyoko off. Talking about traumatic events such as that so cheerfully was… strange to say the least.

“I- I see. I’m sorry for your loss.” Kyoko simply replied, not knowing what to say.

“It’s alright! That was a long time ago. We were able to find a new house, but a few months later our parents were murdered by someone who broke into our house! Luckily, the killer ended up falling through a  _ huge _ crack in the floor that we would avoid. That gave Komaru and I enough time to call the police and get the culprit arrested. We were quite lucky, or else we would’ve been toast!” Makoto once again told her cheerfully. “We even found a lottery ticket when the police were going through their belongings. Komaru and I ended up winning the lottery and got enough money to sustain both of us.”

Kyoko was once again shocked by how calmly Makoto was saying all of this. “I’m… I’m sorry for your loss… again.”

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s been a long time since that incident, and over the years, I’ve learned to accept the fact that it’s my fault for having such a repetitive luck cycle.” He told her. “I’ve gotten used to losing my loved ones. I drive a lot of people away because of my cheerful demeanor and my tendency to open up pretty early…” Kyoko noticed that through Makoto’s cheerful tone, she could hear a hint of loneliness in his voice. 

“I… I see.” Even though Kyoko was a therapist, she didn’t know how to respond to that. It didn’t feel like an exchange between client and therapist. It felt more like a conversation between friends. Something she wasn’t used to having.

“A-Ah, I did it again, didn’t I?” Makoto sounded guilty and felt guilty too. “I’m sorry… I seriously need to work on who I open up to and when…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kyoko responded to him without thought. She wasn’t thinking, she just said what she was thinking. “I’m used to this. Patients opening up about trauma they had endured is nothing new to me.”

“But I’m not a patient?” Makoto told her.

“True, but you feel like one.”

“What do you mean?”

She stayed silent for a moment.

“I feel the need to help you, I suppose.” She answered, staring at the light yellow sand.

Makoto’s eyes widened.

“You don’t need to do that for me! I’m fine, I assure you.” Makoto insisted.

“Makoto.” Kyoko started, staring at him with a piercing gaze, almost as if she was looking into his soul. “I’m not the Ultimate Therapist for no reason. I can tell when someone is having trouble with their past and their feelings. It’s built into me at this point.”

Makoto stayed silent. He fiddled with the warm sand around him, not knowing what to say.

“Let me help you,” Kyoko said.

A few seconds passed. Those few seconds turned into a few minutes before Makoto spoke.

“... Okay. I’ll let you… help me.” He said, accepting her offer.

“I’m glad to hear that. Whether you like it or not, it will help you. You may not realize it, but the trauma you’ve endured has really damaged you. I would like to help you with that.” She said, getting up.

Makoto stayed silent, not knowing what to say to her.

“It’s getting late. I’ll take my leave.” She turned, but before she was about to leave, she opened her mouth again. “Meet me at my cottage at 2 P.M.”

Makoto didn’t say anything. He simply nodded.

“Wait!”

Kyoko turned around, hearing Makoto call out to her like that.

“What is it?”

“U-Uhm… I just… wanted to say thank you… For caring about me.” He gave her one last smile.

She paused for a moment before responding. “You’re welcome. It’s my job as a therapist. I’ll see you tomorrow at 2. Don’t be late.” She said before turning and leaving the beach.

**Story Prompt: ** Hello, it’s been a while, hasn’t it? For some reason I got inspiration to write again at 12 A.M. I have to stop myself from writing at an ungodly time lmao. Anyways onto the story prompt! Makoto is the Ultimate Lucky Student, and although this is called “If Makoto Had a Different Talent”, I decided to break the rules a little bit. Makoto is still the Ultimate Lucky Student in this talent AU, but his backstory and personality are different! I made them to sort of fit Nagito’s personality, except with a little less crazy, if you know what I mean. Anyways, due to Makoto’s habit to open up prematurely to people he feels he can trust, he ends up spilling a fraction of the trauma he’s endured to Kyoko, which causes her to be concerned and offer him some help. At first, he refuses, but then he gets convinced to take it by Kyoko. Yada yada, they set up an appointment so she can help him out. Later on, they get closer and closer, while trying to gather the hope fragments Usami told them to obtain. Assuming they find out how they were apart of the Ultimate Despair (bc this is like a swap AU) Kyoko manages to break free, but Makoto doesn’t take it as well. Makoto and a few other classmates are still under the influence of their despair, but not as heavily as the beginning. It’s up to Kyoko and her other classmates to help Makoto and the others. Whether you wanna interpret this as romantic or platonic is up to you! I hope I didn’t disappoint.

**Note:** (If you’d like to use this prompt, please credit me! Thank you <3. You may decide where the story goes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy its been a while hasnt it? god sorry ive left you all for so long. ive been lacking motivation and inspiration, but here we are! its 12 am and i felt like writing again! sorry if i disappear again, im just sorta like that. hopefully i dont disappear but if i dont post for a month or more, you know what happened! anyways, thats it for now! goodnight for me and mauybe good morning for you.


End file.
